


The Stars and the Moon

by koolcatkenma



Series: Late Nights [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, a doubtful yams, also freckles, and a comforting tssuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was clear, no clouds to disrupt the soft glow of the moon. The peace gave Yamaguchi a reason to think, which could be a dangerous thing. Because the first thing his mind wandered to was his abundance of freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars and the Moon

He was supposed to be asleep. It was past two in the morning, and he had school the next day. But something was keeping Yamaguchi from closing his eyes and keeping them closed. Maybe it was the soft glow of the moon that illuminated his bed and the surrounding area, or the cold draft that occasionally drifted through, making the curtains flutter and sending a chill up his spine. Or it could possibly be that his boyfriend broke the silence with an occasional snore and a deep sigh?

The night was clear, no clouds to disrupt the soft glow of the moon. The peace gave Yamaguchi a reason to think, which could be a dangerous thing. Because the first thing his mind wandered to was his abundance of freckles.

They were everywhere. His arms, legs, back, stomach, and face. The dark spots varied, some bigger than others, others were even a darker or lighter color than the rest. 

They looked like a disease, some kind of strange skin rash. Everyone thought so, especially the people in his college prep classes. Yama knew that he was one of the most talked about subjects during lunch break, people pointing to him as they laughed and teased him about the dirt like specks, saying that it looked like he hadn't cleaned up in days.

He wished that he could have perfect skin, clear and clean and freckle free. He wished for the things that had haunted him since he was young would be washed away one day, cleared up with a simple swipe of a cloth. He would be the happiest person alive.

Slowly lifting his free arm up, the one not holding onto Tsukishima, Tadashi held it up to the soft light, sighing as he inspected it. Everyday a new spot seemingly appeared, making his skin even more unclean. He wished to have clear skin just like the boy sleeping soundly next to him. Tsukki never got teased. He wanted to be like him.

Suddenly, the arm that was once wrapped around his side was being lifted into the air, causing an involuntary shiver to be brought about. The hand reached out and gently intertwined its fingers with Yamaguchi's.

An apology on his lips, Yama turned his head slightly only to be met by uncharacteristically soft eyes. The outstretched hand left its hold and traveled to his waist and began to turn the freckled onto his back. Kei was now propped up on one elbow, Yama now laying on his back and unsure of what was going on. The softness in his boyfriend's eyes had not faded, and they were trained intently on Yama's blushing cheeks. Slowly, Tsukki dipped his head down to Yamaguchi's waist line, to the thin area of bare skin, right between his boxer shorts and too big shirt. Several small freckles were displayed, barely visible. 

The warmth from Tsukki's breath sent waves of comfort though him, and when he got close enough, equally warm lips pressed against his skin. A small gasp escaped the confused boy, as the pair of lips traveled across the band of his shorts and a hand began to push the shirt up and away, showing more bare flesh. As the shirt covered less, more and more dark specks were revealed, not like they were some huge secret to begin with. People knew, everybody knew. But only one person gets to see all the freckles his body holds, gets to touch them, count them before bed.

"Stars." The blond murmured, the vibrations from his lips tickling Tadashi slightly. The word didn't register until a moment after the last syllable was spoken. Lips were still gently pressing marks of love into every groove of his stomach, like whispers that only the freckles could understand. 

"Tsukki..." The thought was never finished. What would he even say? 

"Every freckle is like a star, making up their own constellations. It's breathtaking." The blond went on, traveling a tiny bit faster, towards his boyfriend's watching face. He took his time, making sure that every single beautiful mark got a kiss. When he reached his neck, Tsukki got ahead of himself and went straight for the soft pink lips that pressed back. Arms wrapped around one another, closing whatever gap that had once been there. Seconds ticked by and by but the two stayed like that, perfectly content. No other words needed to be shared, no other expressions of love. The two of them had a special connection that only grew stoned during these late nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post but certainly not my last. Also on my tumblr koolcatkenma.


End file.
